El Barco
by Roxy Masen C
Summary: Una catástrofe mundial provoca un cataclismo que lleva a la desaparición de la tierra firme. Con el planeta inundado de agua, la tripulación y los jóvenes alumnos de un buque escuela parecen ser los únicos supervivientes. Una Beca que se transforma en un viaje de supervivencia y búsqueda de la única tierra que existe en el mundo.
1. Sinopsis

**Una Adaptación de la serie española "El barco". Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer.**

 **Sinopsis**

Los alumnos y tripulantes del Buque Escuela Estrella Polar, se embarcan durante dos meses, para emprender un viaje, una beca financiada por el ministerio de ciencia y tecnología que les enseñara todo sobre el mar y supervivencia. Pero todo cambia cuando en la primera noche de viaje se producirá un cataclismo mundial, provocado por un accidente en la puesta en marcha del acelerador de partículas ubicado en Ginebra, Suiza, el resultado de cuyo accidente es que toda la masa tectónica ha sido sumergida por litros y litros de agua, el planeta que ellos conocían se ha hundido. Luego de conocer esta terrible noticia, al parecer ellos son los únicos sobrevivientes en esta catástrofea.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Una Adaptación de la serie española "El barco". Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer.**

El Barco.

El coche cada vez se acercaba más al puerto de Seattle, una nueva aventura estaba por comenzar y la verdad que eso la emocionaba. Vanessa mirada a su alrededor completamente maravillada. En el estacionamiento estaba casi al completo, todas aquellas familias despidiendo a sus hijos que habían ganado la beca para embarcarse en el buque Estrella Polar.

El coche del capitán se estaciono en su lugar de preferencia al apagar el motor, Vanessa se bajó de inmediato junto con su oso de peluche, quedo impresionada con el gran porte del buque. Era una nueva aventura para ella, conocería nuevas cosas y lo mejor de todo pasaría tiempo con su padre y su hermana. Charles Swan capitán del estrella polar, se bajó del coche dispuesto a bajar las maletas de sus hijas y la suya propia, al abrí el maletero se dio cuenta que estaba la pequeña bicicleta de su pequeña niña.

—La bici —suspiro Charlie sacando el aparato dejándolo en el suelo— Vanessa, cariño, que en un barco no hay sitio para andar con ruedines.

—Es que mamá me puso un timbre en el manillar, y cuando suena me acuerdo de ella —dijo Vanessa apretando el pequeño osito en el manillar haciéndolo sonar. Charlie no supo que contestar, se giró para ver a la mayor de sus hijas, Isabella, ella con una triste sonrisa le devolvió la mirada.

—Pues bien pensado, una bicicleta no esta tan mal, igual a mitad del atlántico nos apetece un paseo por cubierta —sonrió Charlie provocando las sonrisas de sus hijas, nunca podía negarles nada. Isabella bajo del coche cerrando la puerta sonriendo divertida al ver a su padre completamente rendido ante las peticiones de Vanessa.

Charlie bajo las maletas que faltaban, Isabella se acercó a su padre para ayudarle, su padre tomo la ánfora donde descansaban las cenizas de su esposa, Reneé. Isabella trago grueso mirándola, su mirada se volvió triste, habia sido días difícil, aun no podía superar el dolor y el sufrimiento de perder a su madre. Charlie se dio cuenta de la reacción de su hija.

—Isabella, no hace falta que nos embarquemos si no quieres, ¿eh? Volvemos a la organización y ya en 15 días me olvido del barco y me voy a vivir en tierra, ¿eh pajarito? —Charlie quería que sus hijas estuvieran bien, sonrió dándole algo de confianza a Isabella, pero ella sabía que la vida de su padre se basada estar ese barco, como buen marino.

—Papá, que son solo dos meses —se encogió de hombros y sonrió—, serán como unas vacaciones, además a Vanessa le vendrá bien salir de casa un poco —ambos miraron a Vanessa distraía jugando con su bicicleta—, allí todo le recuerda a mamá.

Charlie suspiro, Isabella tenía razón, era lo mejor para ellos, por lo que solo asintió.

—Y no me llames pajarito y no me enchufes en las guardias —Isabella le apuntaba con su delgado dedo. Charlie solo sonreía, al escucharla le hizo un saludo militar divertido.

Isabella soltó una risita, tomo su maleta y la mano de Vanessa comenzando a caminar hacia el barco, hoy se habia vestido con una blusa blanca sin mangas, una mini falda negra con puntitos, Charlie se le quedo mirando cuando una ráfaga de viento levanto ligeramente su falda.

—Bella, hija, la faldita —dijo Charlie, Isabella solo rodo los ojos, su padre jamás cambiara.

Siguió caminando como si nada hubiera dicho o pasado.

—¿Quién le va a dar un beso gigante al tío? —saludo Carlisle dándoles a ambas un beso en la mejilla—, que guapa, madre mía, que hermosura —dijo mirando a Isabella, siempre era igual. Las hermanas Swan siguieron caminando hacia el buque.

Carlisle se acercó a Charlie que estaba luchando con las maletas y la bicicleta de Vanessa.

—¿Dónde leches vas con esa bicicleta? —pregunto Carlisle mirando a su amigo.

—Calla y échame la mano anda —pidió Charlie, dándole a Carlisle la bicicleta—. No sé si la estoy cagando con esto de la travesía familiar, Cullen. Cuando murió Reneé pensé que embarcarnos nos unirías. Un barco no sé si es un sitio para las niñas. Carlisle se quitó el puro que tenía entre sus labios y frunció el ceño mirando a su amigo.

—¿Qué tienes de malo el barco? ¿eh? ¿se hacen botellón en el barco? ¿se compran drogas en el barco? ¿se hacen cargas de moto en el barco? Créeme, 30 años metido en un barco y que tiene de malo —pregunto Carlisle volviendo a poner su puro en su boca, se alejó de Charlie, mientras caminaba se rasco el trasero. Charlie suspiro, ahora dudaba aún más sobre esta travesía.

Los carros de cargas se paseaban por el puerto llevando las cajas que el ministerio de ciencia y tecnología habían previsto para el gran viaje. Del otro lado del puerto, un coche a una rápida velocidad estacionando en un lugar bastante apartado, bajo un hombre rubio con una coleta en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, del maletero saco un bolso oscuro, al moverlo, una mano cubierta de sangre salió, el rápidamente la acomodo de nuevo en su lugar y cerro la maleta, un poco asustado al escuchar una voz detrás de él.

—Disculpa, perdona, una pregunta, sabes dónde está el estrella polar, es un buque… —la chica hablaba de manera rápida, James la corto a mitad, quería asegurarse que ella no habia escuchado nada.

—Arsenal este, por allí —indico James, un poco cabreado, la chica de baja estatura asintió y comenzó a caminar mientras su móvil seguía sonando.

Alice suspiro presionando el móvil contra su pecho, no dejaba de sonar, suspiro y contesto.

—Mira payaso, estaba de fiesta ¿vale? Bebí demasiado, fuiste tú como pudo haber sido cualquier otro. Así que borra mi número y muérete —grito Alice cortando la llamada, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella lo quería.

Vanessa subió al barco y corrió por cubierta abrazando su oso, mientras que Carlisle luchaba con la bicicleta, golpeando de vez en cuando las barandas del buque. Seth que masticaba un chicle bastante divertido se burló de él.

—Que ha hecho la primera comunión de marinerito y le han regalado una bicicleta, ¿eh oficial? —se rio Seth. Carlisle dejo la bici en el suelo mirando al muchacho.

—A bordo no se come chicle —dijo Carlisle entre dientes, Seth hizo un saludo militar, se giró y escupió el chicle, pero su mala suerte no acababa, el chicle cayo en el barandal, asustado miro a Carlisle y decidió ir por el chicle, el oficial lo detuvo, tomo el chicle, dio un suspiro pegándoselo en la frente—, en un barco el capitán es Dios, resulta que yo soy el primer oficial de Dios. Así que llevara ese chicle en la frente las siguientes 24 horas, ¿sabe porque?

Seth en completo silencio negó con la cabeza incapaz de decir ni media palabra.

—Como se le ocurra tirarlo, le tiro a usted por la borda. ¿Está claro? —pregunto Carlisle, Seth solo pudo asentir.

—¿Que tres cosas necesita un buen cristiano? —pregunto su padre, Peter sonrió antes de responder, el único cura que iría en el barco.

—Trabajo, responsabilidad y oración —respondió Peter. Su madre se acercó a él acariciando sus mejillas a modo de despedida.

Las cajas seguían siendo cargadas al buque mientras el capitán daba órdenes a sus marineros, ya en poco tiempo zaparían. Hasta ese momento Charlie no se habia dado cuenta de las cajas, en cuanto las vio se acercó hacia la gente que estaba dando las indicaciones y viendo que todo estuviera de acuerdo al inventario.

—A ver, a mí nadie me ha informado de este cargamento, se puede saber quién ha dado la orden —dijo el capitán tratando de detener la carga.

—La he dado yo, capitán —sonrió Sue, Charlie la miro confundido—. Bueno más específicamente el ministerio de ciencia y tecnología, es quien sufraga este viaje —Sue le tendió los papeles a Charlie— Es material científico, para el barco.

—El ministerio mandara en tierra, pero en el barco mando yo —dijo Charlie devolviéndole los documentos a Sue— ¿Que hay dentro de las cajas?

—No estoy autorizada —respondió Sue dándole frente al capitán.

Charlie al escuchar su respuesta, suspiro y se acercó a las cajas que aún estaban en tierra, sobre estas habia una maleta de color gris, decidió saber por las suyas propias ver el contenido de las cajas. Al tratar de abrir las cajas, la maleta cayó al suelo abriéndose, el viento que corría a esa hora de la mañana ayudo a que las ropas se esparcieran sobre el suelo, algunas cayendo al mar. Sue no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, rápidamente comenzó a recoger sus ropas, Charlie avergonzado comenzó a ayudarle, entre sus manos tomo una braga de color rojo, de textura igual como un oso de peluche, Sue al verlo sus mejillas se volvieron rojas de la vergüenza.

—Tenga la braguita —susurro el capitán tan avergonzado como lo estaba Sue.

—Es un…Es un regalo de mi novio —explico Sue entre balbuceos moviendo la braguita entre sus dedos —. No sé porque lo metió a mi maleta.

—Si es un recuerdo alegre, festivo —el capitán avergonzado se encogió de hombros quitándole hierro al asunto.

Ambos se miraron incomodos y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, el momento habia sido vergonzoso, incómodo y chistoso, el capitán nunca antes habia estado tan nervioso como en este momento.

—Bueno, no hemos empezado con buen pie —Sonrió Sue.

—No.

—Soy Sue Clearwater, científica, coordinadora de la beca estrella polar y la profesora de todos esos alumnos durante los próximos dos meses —Sue se presentó extendiendo su mano hacia el quien tomo la tomo con suavidad.

—Charles Swan, el capitán —saludo Charlie apuntando hacia su gorra, Sue solo asintió con una gran sonrisa viendo lo obvio.

James aguardaba en el estacionamiento, estaba un poco nervioso, la camioneta por fin llego al lugar acordado. Un hombre de impecable traje negro se bajó mirando hacia todos lados asegurándose que nadie les viera.

—Sabes que te han visto —dijo el hombre a James.

—Tu deshazte del cadáver que yo me pierdo en un barco el tiempo que haga falta —explico James entregándole las llaves del coche a su compañero, este las tomo y abrió el maletero viendo el cadáver envuelto en un montón de plástico.

—El barco llegara a puerto tarde o temprano —murmuro Jared, del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco un par de pasaportes falsos—. Necesitaras un milagro para que no te encuentren.

James tomo los pasaportes y los reviso sonriendo débilmente.

—Yo creo en los milagros hermano —sonrió burlonamente.

Cerca del barco Rosalie Hale estaba despidiéndose de su mascota, el único amigo que tenía, su única familia de verdad, Rose acariciaba la cabeza del perro susurrándole palabras de despedida, le beso el tope de la cabeza y sin más comenzó a caminar hacia el barco, al pasar una pareja de enamorados estaban despidiéndose con lágrimas en los ojos, no podían dejar de abrazarse.

—Emmett no te vayas, ya tienes tu plaza, te han aceptado, no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie —la voz de Heidi era gangosa y las lágrimas hacían su recorrido por sus mejillas.

—No quiero demostrar nada a nadie, lo hago por mí, llevo dos años en juicio para estar aquí —Heidi suspiro derrotada—, te llamare te escribiré, estaré de vuelta en dos meses, pero ahora me tengo que ir.

Emmett tomó el rostro de Heidi y besos sus labios delicadamente, a ella no le hacía gracia que su novio se fuera en ese barco, pero nada podía hacer. Emmett tomo su muleta y se la entregó a su novia, tomo su bolso y se subió al barco.

Al final del muelle una furgoneta entraba en el estacionamiento, Sue aun revisaba las cajas que serían parte importante en este viaje, se dio cuenta del vehículo y comenzó a caminar a su encuentro, la camioneta se detuvo y Sue se subió cerrando la puerta para que nadie les viera, sonrió al ver a su novio Harry, este le devolvió la sonrisa el compañero de trabajo de Harry solo rodo los ojos.

Bella aun no subía al barco pues tenía su móvil pegado a su oído despidiéndose de su familia y amigos, un chico con una chaqueta de mezclilla sin mandas se acercó a ella un par de metros pero siempre conservando su distancia, estiro su brazo y en sus dedos tenía una cámara de fotos en foco hacia Bella y tomo una foto, Isabella al darse cuenta de lo sucedido se dio la vuelta mirando al chico, Edward sonrió de lado quitándose el gorro que llevaba dejando ver su cabello color cobrizo bastante peculiar, sin dejar de sonreír le volvió a tomar una foto, Bella impresionada por la osadía del chico quiso acercarse pero el cargador de las cajas se interpuso en su camino, cuando ya pudo ver hacia donde estaba el chico, este habia desaparecido, Bella confundida miro hacia todos lados buscándole, pero nada, el chico habia desaparecido.

La bocina del barco sonó anunciando que ya partirían, Bella no podía dejar de buscar al chico, confundida se dirigió hacia el barco, Alice con un poco de fuerza logro subir el bolso a la pequeña rampla que habían puesto para abordar el barco, Peter quiso ayudarla pero ella siempre ha sido autosuficiente e independiente, se negó a aceptar aquella ayuda.

—El acelerador de partículas será puesto en marcha a las nueve de noche en Ginebra —le explico Harry a Sue.

—Esto es un transmisor de radio frecuencia analógico de largo alcance, será la única forma de ponerse en contacto con nosotros si hay un problema, en la caja numero 23 encontrara todo el protocolo de actuación en caso de accidente —Sam el compañero de Harry le dio una maleta de color negro a Sue, también le dio un paño de color negro—. Esto también es para usted.

Sue desconfiada tomo el paño negro, desenvolvió dejando ver una pistola semi automática, a ella no le gustaban las armas y no entendía porque le estaban dando aquella arma.

Charlie ejerciendo su cargo de Capitán estando en la cubierta del barco comenzó a dar ordenar por la radio a Carlisle, este del otro lado le respondía poniendo a todos los marineros en movimiento para poder zarpar.

En la furgoneta Sue trataba de dar a entender que ella era una científica y no necesitaba un arma, quiso regresársela a Sam pero este no la tomo.

—Si el acelerador falla, tendrá que hacerse con el control del barco, entonces la pistola podría ser fundamental —explico Sam.

—¿A qué viene esto Harry? —le pregunto Sue a su novio—. La posibilidad de que algo falle en el arranque del acelerador es de una en mil millones —Sue espero una respuesta, pero el silencio reino en el vehículo— ¿O algo ha ocurrido?

Las miradas de ambos hombres se volvieron a cruzar, Harry se acercó un poco a Sue, tenía que tranquilizarla de alguna forma.

—Esto es solo protocolo mi amor o crees que estaría así de tranquilo si pensara que te fuera a pasar algo —Harry susurro sonando totalmente convencido. Sue se sintió un poco más tranquila, suspiro y abrazó a Harry despidiéndose.

En el muelle todos se despedían de su familias, hijos, sobrinos o nietos, que se embarcaban en un gran proyecto, los chicos en el barco estaban entusiasmados con esta nueva aventura.

Sue guardo el arma en su bolso, el ultimo llamado del barco sonó y ella se apresuró para despedirse de su novio, al terminar de besar a Harry se bajó de la camioneta y corrió hacia el barco allí dos marineros le ayudaron a subir.

El momento había llegado, soltaron los cabos del barco y el capitán tomo su posición detrás del timón. Cada marinero hacia su trabajo para comenzar este viaje. Heidi con lagrima en los ojos se despedía de Emmett moviendo lentamente su mano, este le respondía con una sonrisa triste.

—Lo has hecho bien* —le dijo Sam a Harry con una sonrisa de suficiente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le he hablado del incidente con los imanes durante el ensayo general? —pregunto Harry mirando hacia el frente.

—¿Para qué preocuparla? —Sam se encogió de hombros, aquello solo era un pelo en la cola y nada más—. El acelerador de partículas estará a las 9, Vámonos, tenemos que coger un avión a ginebra.

Harry suspiro y la camioneta dejo el muelle dejando atrás el barco que poco a poco se movía en el mar.

* * *

Las palabras que llevan * estan en frances, pero yo las dejare en español y no nos confundamos mucho. Espero les guste, les recuerdo que esto es solo una adaptación de la serie española "El barco".


	3. Capítulo 2

**Una Adaptación de la serie española "El barco". Los personajes son de propiedad de S. Meyer.**

 **El Barco.**

 **Capítulo 1: Un millón de millas.**

 ** _Cinco horas para el fin del mundo:_**

 _"Mi papá me ha dicho, que tengo que escribir en un cuaderno, las cosas que pasen en el barco y que eso se llama diario de abordo. El primer día en un barco es igual que el primer día en el cole, conoces a tus amiguitos, a tus profesores y te acuerdas mucho de mamá. En el barco no hay patio de recreo, pero hay muchos sitios donde jugar y donde esconderse. El tío Carlisle, dice que, un barco es como un planeta pero en pequeñito y todo ocurre dentro. Aquí desayunas, paseas, vives y haces los deberes y los mayores pueden quedar con una chica, ir a la discoteca, enamorarse y casarse, el que los casa es mi papá, que es el capitán. Y es el rey de este planeta. Y siempre dice, que antes de dejar de ver la Tierra, hay que pedir un deseo, yo he pedido que este viaje sea mágico y que no se acabe nunca"**_

Carlisle Cullen siendo el oficial del Buque Escuela Estrella Polar les enseña a los chicos cada parte del barco, cada instalación además de algunas indicaciones que los chicos debían saber.

—Esto no es un hotel de cinco estrellas, aquí no van a tener a mamaíta para que les limpie su mierda, aquí lo más parecido a una madre, soy yo, así que procuren no tocarme mucho las pelotas, vamos circulen, el cojo que venga para acá, dejen paso al cojo —ordena Carlisle deteniéndose y esperando por Emmett, este con un poco de balanceo se acerca al primer oficial—. Este señor de aquí, nos llevó a juicio por discriminación, pero como estará comprobando, aquí no tenemos ni rampas, ni ascensores para minusválidos.

—No soy un minusválido señor, solo tengo movilidad reducida a un grado 3 —responde Emmett, un poco cabreado que siempre sea lo mismo.

—Muy bien, pues mucho mejor, a partir de ahora nos turnaremos para darle la manita en el baño turco —dice Carlisle mientras la puerta del baño en los camerinos— Como ven, no hay baños turcos, son baños mixtos, con vientos racheados a partir de fuerza seis o fuerza siete encontraran las tapas, como los almudales de la albufera, así que no se me pongan milindris.

—¿Se supone que tenemos que compartir las duchas? —pregunta Alice un tanto asqueada, los chicos no son muy limpios.

—Vamos a ver, si las recatadas, aquí el cura tienen algún problema, se pueden duchar con las luces apagadas a las cuatro de la mañana —dice mientras comienza a pasar por entre los chicos—. Despejen, despejen.

El tour continua por el barco hasta llegar al sector donde está la sala de clases, allí se encuentre el profesor James Witherdale.

—Buenas James —Saluda Carlisle al entra a la sala seguido por los chicos—Vamos dentro, brillo, brillo, no se me amontonen dejen paso al cojo —apura a los chicos chocando sus palmas— Asistirán a clase de nueve a cinco, con un recreo de quince minutos, las primeras semanas podrán aprovechar para ir a vomitar a cubierta —dice mientras continua caminando por el barco llegando al sector de la lavandería—. Aquí van a lavar, las vomitonas, las tangas y los palomitos, en este barco no se hacen coladas de lencería fina y seda, cargas máximas de seis kilos, Vámonos , vamos, vamos, que no tenemos todo el día —grita Carlisle caminando, a lo lejos se escucha el timbre de la bici de Vanessa, ella muy tranquila se acerca a ellos—. Vanessa hija, a ver, abran paso por favor —les ordena a los chicos mientras que Vanessa pasa, los chicos al verla sonríen con diversión—Venga, venga que ya se acabó el tour de Francia, esta es la sala de máquinas, el que toque algo le corto la mano, ¡Buenas! —grita Carlisle saludando a los marineros que allí trabajaban—. En esta sala siempre hay alguien, veinticuatro horas al día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año, para asegurar el funcionamiento del motor.

—¿Si es verdad que los marineros se la menean más que un mono? —pregunta Seth completamente divertido, atrás los chicos también ríen, Carlisle a no oírlo le pregunta nuevamente, pero para asegurarse de oírlo apaga el motor—. ¿Que si los marineros le dais a la zambomba, cosa fina? —la voz de Seth se fue apagando al ver que el motor se había detenido y el silencio reinaba en la sala.

Carlisle no muy contento con dicha pregunta se acerca a Seth, este muerto de miedo sabe que se viene lo peor por hacerse el gracioso delante de sus compañeros. Al estar frente a Seth, Carlisle le da un manotazo en la nuca provocando que el chicle que tenía pegado en la frente cayera, los chicos atentos a lo que estaba pasando, el primer oficial le señala el piso, Seth como un resorte recoge el chicle poniéndoselo en la frente.

—Al trombón le damos idiota —le dice entre dientes, se giras hacia los chicos para volver a hablar—. Tonterías las justas, vamos.

El tour comienza nuevamente el ambiente cada vez es más tenso, el carácter de Carlisle es bastante espero, más de alguno tendrá un problema con él, mientras caminan hacia el comedor que se encuentra en el medio del barco.

—Desayuno a las ocho, comidas a la una y cena a las ocho, siempre en dos turnos, ahí arriba tienen el club, esto es el comedor y eso la cocina, el bunker de nuestra cocinera, el sargento de hierro de la marinería, ¡vamos! Como ven todavía no ha puesto las alambradas —informa Carlisle llegando a la cocina, antes de entrar se detiene y mira a los chicos—, pero una cosa tengo que avisarles, les advierto, aquí no se abre la nevera a media tarde y por supuesto tampoco se toman piscolabis, ¿está claro? —termina de hablar y abre la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Esta claro! Pasa para alla y déjame sitio — le regaña Esme—. Esta cocina es mía, está abierta las veinticuatro horas al día y se agradece que vengáis a por una manzanilla, un chocolate de estraperlo o un cotilleo, mi nombre es Esme, bienvenidos.

—Hola Esme —saludan los chicos sonriendo.

Carlisle quiere salir de allí lo antes posible, pues que ya habia echo las presentaciones, pero Esme lo detiene.

—¿Dónde vas tan rápido? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que en mi cocina no se fuma? ¡Pasa para afuera! —le grita Esme dándole con el fregadero en los pies, quitándole el puro y tirándolo al bote con agua—, venga, fu, fu, fu, fuera.

Carlisle sale de la cocina cabreado por haber perdido su puro, antes de que los chicos también deje la cocina aparece Eleazar, con un pulpo enredado en su mano y riendo. Eleazar hacia un par de años que había sufrido de accidente que como consecuencia le dejo una lesión en el cerebro, borrando su memoria y provocando un retraso, haciéndole parecer como si tuviera 5 años de edad, pero aquello no es impedimento para él ya que es muy inteligente.

—Eli, Eli, no me calientes que con la comida no se juega —le regañó Esme pero con cariño dándole algunos manotazos—. Diles hola Eli.

—Hola, Eli —les saluda Eleazar. Aquel sobrenombre es producto del accidente.

—¿Qué leches? ¿He dicho yo que se acabe la visita? Todos detrás de mí y el cojo venga, que lo quiero aquí conmigo bailando samba conmigo —grita Carlisle desde las escaleras.

Los chicos comienzan a caminar siguiendo a Carlisle, pero Isabella se quedó mirando a Esme, esta le extendió las manos para abrazarla, cosa que Bella no dudo en ningún segundo. Ambas se abrazan con cariño, al separarse, Esme le da un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

—Tu croquetas, yo melón —dijo Esme sonriendo, pone una bandeja llena de croquetas.

—Están muy buenas —halaga Isabella luego de haber probado una, Esme orgullosa de sí misma sonríe haciéndose señas para sí, ella las habia preparado.

—Cuéntame, ¿Cómo estas con lo de tu madre —pregunta Esme, el perder a Reneé había sido muy duro para ellas.

—Pues bueno, ahí estoy , después de cinco meses en el hospital, pues con ganas de volver a la normalidad otra vez, un poquito la verdad —dice Isabella con voz triste.

—¿Y tu padre como lo llevas? —pregunta Esme.

—Más o menos, se siente muy culpable por haber estado embarcado durante la enfermedad y va por ahi como un alma en pena con las cenizas de mama debajo del brazo y no dice nada —explica Isabella un poco cansada y estresada, su padre no estaba nada de bien.

—¿Que va a decir? Para llevar un barco, un hacha, pero para la vida personal, amigo, ahí sí que necesita manual de instrucciones. Es que lo que tiene que hacer tu padre es rehacer —Isabella se le queda mirando un poco sorprendida—, entiéndeme Bella, tu sabes que a mamá la quería muchísimo, que éramos como hermanas, pero lo que no puede ser, es que tu padre vaya como un fantasmal por la vida, él es joven, vosotras sois niñas, no os merecéis esto y al final el amor, solo trae alegrías —Esme sonríe, ella solo quiere lo mejor para las niñas y para Charlie, ellos son su familia después de todo.

—¿Pero Esme, como va a rehacer en un barco? —pregunta Isabella, la idea no le desagradaba, pero en el barco no habia nadie para su padre.

Varios golpes en la puerta interrumpe la conversación de Isabella y Esme, la puerta se abre dejando ver a Sue.

—Hola —saluda Sue con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hola —responde Esme quien la ve como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro, una idea se le acaba de ocurrir.

—Perdón, soy Sue —se presenta con una sonrisa de disculpa avergonzada.

Isabella y Esme se miran, ambas pensaban que Sue sería la mejor candidata para su padre.

El tour ha finalizado para felicidad de algunos, ahora se encontraban en el comedor formados frente a sus maletas o bolsos. El capitán dirá las instrucciones en el lugar donde pasaran los próximos dos meses.

—Permiso —dice Carlisle deteniéndose frente a Rosalie y sus bolso, además de las instrucciones, harían una inspección asegurándose que todos cumplieran con la lista de objetos permitidos. Carlisle abre la maleta, allí encontró dos raquetas.

—Hombre, Cullen, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Las raquetas de Nadal, ¿un partidito? —pregunta el capitán a su primer oficial.

—A la orden mi capitán —responde Carlisle dándole una de las raquetas a Charlie.

Ambos caminan hacia las escaleras y comienzan a simular que están jugando u partido hasta llegar a cubierta, donde Charlie arroja las raquetas al mar. Al entrar de nuevo al sector del comedor, Charlie de queda en el primer piso cerca del puente de mando.

—Hace unos meses se les procuró una lista con los efectos personales autorizados a bordo, pero en esa lista no habia ni palas, ni pelotas, abra todos sus maletas —ordena Charlie a los chicos, quienes en silencio cumplieron con aquella orden.

Vanessa seguía recorriendo el barco en su bicicleta, todo estaba en silencio hasta que escucha un ruido, curiosa y con un poco de miedo se dirige hacia aquel lugar, el sector de bodega.

—¿Esto? —pregunta Carlisle, del bolso de Peter toma una sandwichera.

—Sé que no está en la lista, pero es que si ceno fuerte se me revuelve, el sándwich mixto es lo que mejor me sienta, señor —explica Peter esperando que Carlisle y el capitán le dejara tener la sandwichera.

Carlisle sin escuchar la explicación de Peter se fue a cubierta y la sandwichera tuvo la misma suerte que las raquetas. Al entrar nuevamente Carlisle al comedor, el primer oficial siguió con la revisión, esta vez es el turno de Seth, del su bolso saca dos grandes enciclopedias marinas.

—¿Qué le parece que se ha traído la biblia en verso? —le dice Carlisle a Charlie en tono burlesco.

—No es la biblia, es la mejor enciclopedia marina que existe señor, la edición conmemorativa Shackleton, el mar es mi sueño por eso estoy, señor —dice Seth dirigiéndose al capitán, Carlisle lo miraba un poco encabronado.

—Muy bien, puede guardarlo —responde el capitán.

Vanessa al llegar a la bodega se baja de la bici y entro en la gran bodega allí estaban las cajas del ministerio, habia una en particular que atraía su atención, poco a poco se acerca a esa caja.

—Bienvenidos a bordo, mi nombre es Charles Swan y seré su capitán en el Busque Escuela Estrella Polar durante los próximos dos meses, les han dado la beca por sus expedientes, pero sus Curriculum no les va a vales de mucho a tres millas, cuando vuelvan será mucho mejores de lo que son ahora, habrán aprendido a convivir, a conocerse y sobre todo a respetarse. Ocupen sus camarotes, tómense el resto de la tarde libre y les veré en la cena de gala a las ocho en punto, pueden recoger e irse —el capitán les da la bienvenida, todo los chicos tomas sus maletas y bolsos y se dirigen hacia los camarotes, que serán sus habitaciones por estos dos meses que se vienen.

Al estar tan cerca de la caja Vanessa se sorprende cuando la tapa se abre y de allí sale un chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

—Perdone, ¿puedo quitarme el chicle ya señor? —le pregunta Seth al primer oficial antes de retirarse del comedor.

—Ni lo pienses bacalao —le responde Carlisle quitando el puro de boca.

Charlie mientras ve como todos los chicos dejan el comedor, su mirada se dirige hacia donde se suponía que estaría su hija más pequeña pero allí solo estaba su oso de peluche, un poco asustado decide ir a por ella.

—¿Porque estas en un caja? —pregunta Vanessa con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estoy en una caja porque he venido escondido —le responde el chico.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta nuevamente Vanessa muy curiosa.

—Porque… Porque he venido a conocer a mi papá —contestas saliendo de la caja y sentándose en un montón de cuerda frente a Vanessa—. Me llamo Edward, y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Vanessa —responde sonriendo, ambos se dan la mano como si ya fueran muy buenos amigos—. ¿De verdad que no conoces a tu papá?

—No —dice Edward sonriendo—, quiero darle una sorpresa, así que tú no le puedes decir a nadie, a nadie que me has visto.

—Vale.

Charlie siguiendo algunas indicaciones de los marineros que habían visto a Vanessa sigue su camino hacia la sección de bodega. Edward quien escucha ruido fuera se apresura para que no lo descubran.

—Mira vamos a hacer una cosa, cuando yo te necesite, te voy a llamar así, mira —Edward saca una moneda de su bolsillo y la choca contra un pilar de hierro y además comienza a silbar.

El capitán oye aquel sonido, cuando ya está cerca de la bodega puede ver la bici de Valeria en la entrada de la bodega puede escucha la voz de su hija.

—Yo a mi padre le veo poco, porque como siempre está viajando, pero como siempre está viajando, pero sí que le conozco, se llama Charlie —le cuenta Vanessa a su nuevo amigo, Edward al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose más y más, decide esconderse.

—Vanesa, hija, ¿con quién hablas? —pregunta Charlie entrando a la bodega.

—Pues con un amigo.

—¿Con un amigo? —Charlie mira hacia donde está su hija, pero allí solo estaban ellos dos o al menos eso creía el capitán, por lo que supone que es un amigo imaginario—. Ya un amigo imaginario, pues mucho gusto, bienvenido a bordo amigo imaginario de Vanessa, ahora hija ¿No prefieres venir a jugar conmigo? —pregunta Charlie al final de la gran bienvenida al amigo de Vanessa.

—Prefiero la bici papi —responde Vanessa tomando el oso y subiendo a la bici, volviendo a recorrer el barco.

—Que no, que no chata, que el camarote es mío —dice Seth mirando a Alice.

—Pues yo no he visto ningún cartelito que ponga "camarote reservado para idiotas que llevan un chicle pegado en la frente" —responde Alice haciendo con sus manos una forma de un cartel, le pregunta a las chicas que están con ella si alguna lo ha visto, pero ellas responden que no.

—Mira, lo que sí que veo, es la manera de zanjar este asunto. Solicito unos segundos de silencio, por favor —pide Seth a sus compañeros, el camarote queda en silencio esperando algo, hasta que se oye una flatulencia olorosa que sale de Seth, las chicas hacen muecas de asco, pues el olor es insoportable, pero Alice se mantiene seria— Urbi etorbe, camarote bautizado. Ya está —Seth se ríe luego de haber hecho la señal de una cruz.

Alice completamente enfadada se acerca a Seth.

—Escúchame bien, asqueroso. Tú has otra guarrada de estas y te castro, en la sala de máquinas, con unas tenazas oxidadas. ¿Te queda claro? Baboso salido —le amenaza Alice, Seth asustado se pone serio al instante.

—Charlie, no le des más vueltas déjalo ya —dice Esme mientras está cocinando lo que sería la cena de gala.

—Te lo dije hace veinte años Charlie elige o la marinería o la familia. Que las dos cosas no casan —opina Carlisle mientras saca un puro, se lo pone en la boca y ya está listo para encenderlo.

—No casan, no casan, tú sí que no casas. Déjate ese puro —le regaña Esme a Carlisle quitándole el puro de la boca y arrojándolo al agua.

—¡Que leche! ¿A ver si no voy a tener razón ahora? —Carlisle levanta la voz un poco enfadado, ya eran dos puros perdidos—. Esa niña ha crecido sin padre, ¿Cuántas navidades has pasado con ella? ¿Cuántos cumpleaños? ¿Cuántos ratoncitos Pérez, has visto tú?

—Bueno, vale, ninguno.

—Como madre no tiene y padre parece que arría velas, pues lo que la niña se ha buscado, no es un amigo, no que va, es un padre imaginario, que hable con ella en directo y que no le dé las buenas noches, vía satélite desde Cuba —dice Carlisle.

—A ver, igual sí que lleva un poco de razón, de que no has estado mucho con la niña. Pero, bueno, la niña necesita un padre, pues sí. Y si me apuras, pues también una madre. Así que piénsatelo —comenta Esme.

Edward al no ver a nadie en la bodega comienza su camino en la búsqueda de su padre, por lo que busca su camarote para esperarlo allí y darle la gran sorpresa de su vida, pero al terminar el pasillo choca con James, quien le queda mirando muy serio.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —dice James de manera desafiante.

—Igual deberías tenerlo tu —le responde Edward, este le sonríe de manera divertida y burlona, sin esperar respuesta sigue su camino.

Ya cuando todos estaban instalados en sus respectivos camarotes, todos deciden comenzar a prepararse para la cena, algunos se encuentran duchándose, cepillándose los dientes y otros ya vestidos. Emmett desesperado mantiene su vista en el móvil esperando alguna noticia de su novia ya que hacía unos segundos le había llegado un SMS, pero no podía llamarle y hablar con ella, su móvil no tenía cobertura, trata de buscar algo de señal, pero nada, provocando que este más nervioso, tenía que pedirle a Heidi que lo esperara.

—Esto, ¿Esto no lo veía en la sacristía, eh padre? —le pregunta Seth a Peter, mirando a las chicas que se estaban duchando— Oye, una preguntita reverendo, que siempre me ha, los curas, se masturban, ¿No? —Seth vuelve a preguntar mientras hace señales con la mano al costado de su cabeza. Peter lo mira con cara de enojado, aquella preguntas estúpidas no las aguantaba, Seth al ver el rostro de Peter dejo el tema por la paz.

Seth sin más saca la enciclopedia la abre, pero allí no habia mucha información, por el contrario dentro habia una botella de alcohol escondida.

—¿Quién quiere unos chupitos? Venga, que estamos todos medio en pelotas ósea que cuanto antes se caliente la cosa, pues mejor, ¿No? —Seth les pregunta a las chicas que estaban vistiéndose, Rosalie y Bella le dicen que no—. Venga Emmett dale tú, deja ya el móvil que si tu novia te lo ha apagado es porque ya tiene a otro soplándole la nuca —bromea Seth, pero Emmett que lo escucha, se gira y de un manotazo le tira la botella a la pared.

—¿Pero tú estás chinado? ¿O qué te pasa? A ver si te piensas que tu novia va a estar esperando dos meses a un cojo descerebrado —Emmett al escucharlo se gira a Seth y lo toma del cuello empujándole hacia los lockers, pidiéndole repetidas veces que vuelva a decir aquello. Sus compañeros intentan separarlo antes de que el capitán o el primer oficial escuchen todo el alboroto.

—Latitud 27º 30 minutos, norte. Longitud 13º 20 minutos, oeste. —indica Harry, mientras mantiene una video llamada con Sue.

—Sí, comprobado. Es el punto exacto de donde estamos situados, media hora me ha costado convencer al Capitán de que tenía que dejar el barco al pairo justo aquí, Es bastante amable, la verdad, de hecho, tenemos una relación íntima —comenta Sue de manera divertida.

—¿Cómo de íntima? —pregunta Harry un poco molesto.

—Pues es que ha visto las braguitas de peluche que me regalaste. ¡Qué vergüenza! —se ríe Sue.

—Qué pena me da capitán. Jugueteando con las braguitas, de mi chica. Espero que sea bastante feo —bromea Harry.

—Pues la verdad es que no está nada mal. Vamos que si no fuese por ti, estaría echándole la caña, que siempre he querido un novio con galones —dice Sue completamente seria pero su voz la delata. Harry sabe que todo se trata de una broma.

—Si es que tenía que haber ido contigo —murmura Harry.

—¿Para marcar terreno? —pregunta Sue.

—Por si pasa algo.

—El proyecto es seguro. Yo diseñé parte del protocolo de seguridad. En dos meses, volveremos a estar juntos, ya lo veras —lo tranquilizo Sue.

Los chicos aún están en los camerinos, pero Alice está en uno de los baños haciéndose un test de embarazo, su periodo se habia atrasado, aquella noche el chico no habia usado protección y la verdad es que tampoco se acordaba muy bien, aquella noche había bebido demasiado. El test salió positivo, y Alice no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, tomo un poco de papel y lo envolvió alrededor del test arrojándolo al papelero. Salió del baño mucho más seria mirando a los chicos.

—¿Os las habéis medido ya chicos? ¿Para saber quién es más machito? —pregunta Alice.

—Quizás me he columpiado un poco. ¿Empezamos de cero? —le dice Seth a Emmett, quien sigue intentando localizar a su novia por móvil pero sin ningún resultado.

Emmett al ver a Seth en su intento de disculparse, se levanta y le da la mano a Seth quedando en paz. Emmett ve que Peter está con su móvil y se lo pide, esperanzado en que aquel móvil tenga algo de cobertura, pero su suerte no es mucha ya que no tenía ninguna rayita de señal, desesperado Emmett sale del baño en uno de los pasillos hay una caja que contiene un hacha en caso de emergencia, Emmett se pone una camiseta alrededor de su muñeca, así al momento que rompe el vidrio el daño es menor en su mano, toma el hacha para seguir con su plan, Sus compañeros que lo oyen, entre ellos, Seth salen a ver qué es lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Dónde vas con el hacha alma de Dios? —grita Peter preocupado al igual que sus compañeros siguen a Emmett para averiguar qué es lo que hará.

Carlisle Cullen llega a su camarote para ducharse y prepararse en la cena de gala, pero al entrar encuentra a un chico muy cómodo sentando en la cama con los pies sobre el mullido colchón, Carlisle al verlo su duro carácter sale a flote.

—Me cago en mi santa madre —dice Carlisle maldiciendo por lo bajo—. Saca tus pezuñas de mi cama o te meto un remazo que te vuelo la cara —ordena, pero Edward solo le responde moviendo su dedo índice en signo de negación, Carlisle sorprendido decide ser más claro y tranquilo—. Venga a tu camarote.

—No soy un alumno —responde Edward a la orden de Carlisle.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces quién eres? —pregunta el primer Oficial.

—Me llamo Edward, Edward Masen, igual te suena de algo el apellido, ¿no? Sólo he venido a traerte esto —responde el chico tomando su bolso de esta saca unas ropa—. Un par de camisas, dos gallumbos raídos, un bote de colonia y un mechero del Athletic —deja cada uno de los objetos sobre la cama de Carlisle—. Esto es todo lo que te dejaste por casa. Tiene gracia, ¿Verdad? Lo único que he sabido de mi padre, todos estos años, es que era del Athletic, olía a Varón Dandy y no seguía mucho la moda íntima —se rio Edward— ¿Sabes? Mi madre, nunca dijo que fueses un mal hombre, pero ¿Qué quieres? Yo siempre pensé en ti, como el hombre que se fue a por tabaco y la dejo tirada. Murió hace diez días —Edward de su mochila saca la ánfora que contiene las cenizas de su madre—. Quería que tirara sus cenizas al mar, en algún sitio bonito, y seguro que tú sabes alguno mejor que yo, ¿No? —Carlisle se queda sin palabras tomando la ánfora—. Bueno, Papá. ¿Me das un abrazo o nos damos la mano?

Vanessa sigue su paseo en la buce decidida a mantenerse ocupada, con un poco de esfuerzo ahora está por el club, aunque su paseo llega su fin pues ha pichado una rueda, Vanessa intenta arreglar su rueda, pero sin mucho éxito, allí se toma con el profesor James, quien por su forma de ser, a Vanessa le da miedo.

—¿Pinchaste? Que lastima que no sea mecánico. Soy adivino. Y los adivinos no sabemos arreglar bicicletas, ¿No me crees? —pregunta James serio y con voz grave mientras Vanessa solo le dice que no moviendo su cabeza— ¿Quieres que te haga una demostración? —Vanessa le vuelve a respondes con un movimiento de cabeza, James le pone la mano encima de la cabeza, cierra los ojos y comienza a actuar como si estuviera adivinando—. Esta bici, te la regalaron los reyes magos, hace dos navidades. Y también una muñeca, a la que tú llamas "Trencitas", un puzzle de un patito y un libro sobre un niño que no sabe sumar, ¿acerté?

James se pone a la altura de la niña, Vanessa es solo capaz de mover su cabeza, el habia acertado a todo.

—No me gustas —susurra Vanessa, James se ríe y sin decir nada baja por las escaleras hacia el comedor, dejando a la pequeña sola junto con su bici.

Los compañeros de Emmett siguen intentando convencer para que les diga que es lo que está haciendo, pero él hace caso omiso a cada advertencia de sus compañeros.

—Deja el hacha hombre que al final vamos a tener un disgusto con el bamboleo ese que llevas —le dice Seth siguiendo a Emmett.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —pregunta Rosalie, él ha sido el primer chico que le ha llamado la atención.

—Mi novia me acaba de dejar por SMS, no hay cobertura, así que voy a cortar el cabo de la barca que hay en popa y me vuelvo a Tierra —responde Emmett sonando bastante decidido.

—¿Ese es todo tu problema? —pregunta Alice adelantándose a todos los chicos para quedar frente a Emmett.

—A lo mejor tú estás acostumbrada a que te dejen. Pero yo llevo cinco años con ella, los más felices y ahora se piensa que no la necesito. ¿Sabéis por qué? Porque la he dejado colgada en el muelle y yo estoy en esta mierda de barco sin cobertura. Y no puedo decirle que sí la necesito. Y que lo único que me importa es ella —le contesta Emmett dejando a Alice con los ojos llorosos y sin palabras, a ella nunca nadie la ha tomado en serio.

—Nos ha salido poeta, aquí el cojo —dice Seth para aligerar el ambiente.

—Emmett, Emmett, la beca. Si te vas la pierdes —le advierte Peter intentándole detener.

—¿Quieres esperar un segundo? Has dicho que te ha dejado por SMS, eso quiere decir, que hace media hora había cobertura —comenta Rosalie.

—Vale, media hora son aproximadamente tres millas, así que puedes perfectamente coger la barca navegar tres millas, encontrar cobertura, hablar con ella y volver en una hora —raciona Alice tratando que aquel plan sea el mejor para Emmett.

—¡Eso es una locura! Salir a remo, ahí afuera, a punto de caer la noche, que si se levante la niebla, no va haber brújula que te ayude a volver —le advierte Isabella, ella siendo hija del capitán sabe de cada riesgo.

—Me da igual, aunque me pierda, aunque me pase dos días dando vueltas hasta que los de salvamento marítimo me encuentre, pero no voy a dejar que crea que ni un minuto más que no la necesito —Emmett está cansado lo único que quiere es irse para hablar con Heidi

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —pide Rosalie, le llama mucho la atención el gran amor que hay entre Emmett y su novia.

—Venga otra no, si al final, vamos a pringar todos. Además, ella se puede chivar a su padre, porque no sé si lo sabéis pero es la hija del Capitán —dice Seth, Isabella lo mira sorprendida, ella quería mantener un poco más aquel secreto.

Todos se quedan sorprendido, no se imaginaban que Bella fuera hija del capitán y ahora esperaban una respuesta por parte de ella.

—Bueno, estamos todo en el mismo barco, así que si uno tiene un problema, el problema lo tenemos todos —responde Bella dejando a Seth sin palabras, al parecer el esperara que Bella se fuera a decirle todo a su padre.

Todos se van para ayudar a Emmett para que saque la barca para que pueda decirle a su novia que la sigue amando y que lo espere, porque para él solo existe ella.

Parte del alumnado se encuentra en el comedor para dar comienzo a la cena de gala, pero aún faltan los chicos que están ayudado a Emmett y a Rosalie con lo de la braca, Aun así la cena comienza con un discurso del capitán Charlie.

—Me gustaría que os miraseis a la cara, al compañero de al frente, el de su izquierda, derecha, las otras mesas. Os aseguro que la próxima vez que veáis la Tierra, los que son ahora vuestros compañeros, se habrán convertido en vuestra familia —unos pasos apresurado detienen al capitán en su discurso, son los chicos entre ellos Bella y Seth son quienes llegan con algo de retraso a la cena, Bella avergonzada agacha la cabeza y va directamente hacia su puesto—. Bien, aquí comienza la travesía del Estrella Polar. Bienvenidos a bordo todos de nuevo y disfruten de la cena, podéis sentaros —el discurso acaba y todos se sientan incluida la mesa donde se encuentra el capitán.

La cena transcurre con normalidad, aunque no para Vanessa, ella tiene un problema con el filete, por eso le pide a su padre que le corte la carne, pero Charlie no conoce lo gustos de su hija por lo que corta pedazos grandes y a ella no le gusta, Sue quien está atenta a todo decide ayudar al pobre capitán y así todos cenan a gusto. Carlisle sube hasta el comedor para decirle lo que está pasando, le comunica que en el barco se ha colado un polizón y eso no es todo, además que dice ser su hijo.

Rosalie y Emmett ya se encuentran en una barca buscando cobertura para poder hablar con su chica.

—¿Seguro qué vamos en el rumbo correcto? —pregunta Emmett un poco desesperado, no sabía cuánto tiempo ya llevaban en esa barca y aun no tenían ni una rayita de señal.

—Seguro —responde Rosalie, ideando algo para que Emmett este calmado—. Cuéntame algo de ella, de tu novia.

—Llevábamos tres meses saliendo juntos, nunca me había hablado de mi cojera. Un día le pregunté qué ¿por qué nunca me había preguntado cómo me habia quedado cojo? Y ella se hizo la sorprendida y me dijo ¿Eres cojo? No me había dado cuenta —cuenta Emmett, pero su móvil comienza a sonar ya tenía una rayita de señal.

Emmett le pide a Rosalie que ponga el motor a toda máquina pues ya estaba cerca de su cometido.

—Treinta y dos días me pasé en la pensión, la casera, buena gente, separada, de tobillos gordos y yo que venía de pasar seis meses en ese atunero pues hubo su frote. —le cuenta Carlisle a Charlie mientras ambos se dirigen hasta donde se encuentra Edward encerrado.

Edward apoyado en las cajas que están en la bodega, escucha que su padre se acerca con alguien más, por lo que al verlo se levanta y se acercó a la puerta, Carlisle la abre y es cuando Edward intenta con todas sus fuerzas salir.

—Soy marino, tengo mi título de buceo en profundidad, 735 dias en la marina mercante tenga mi currículum, igual le sirve de algo —le dice Edward entregándole un trozo de papel al capitán en lo que pueda antes que su padre le cierre la puerta.

—En cuanto volvamos a puerto, te entrego a la Guardia Civil, como se te ocurra salir de este cuarto, te engancho el trinquete y te arranco el alma. ¿Te ha quedado claro, payaso? —amenaza Carlisle cerrando la puerta nuevamente, Edward divertido asiente con una gran sonrisa.

—Cullen, Cullen deja de hacer el tonto y haz el favor de sacar a tu hijo de ahí, ahora mismo.

—¿Eso es una orden del Capitán o me lo estás diciendo cómo amigo? Porque si es del Capitán, la obedezco, pero si es un consejo te la puedes meter por donde te quepa —responde Carlisle un poco encabronado dejando a Charlie sin palabras.

En Ginebra cada uno de los científicos estaban listo para que el arranque del acelerador de partículas se pusiera en marcha, Harry se conecta desde el transmisor con Sue para que ella fuera testigo de todo lo que estaba por suceder.

Isabella y Alice están en el club como todos los demás chicos pasando el rato un poco nerviosos porque no tenían señales ni de Emmett ni de Rosalie que aún no volvían.

—Joder, todavía no han vuelto. Van a ver que no está la barca y nos la vamos a cargar todos. Ya verás. Si es que ya se le veían pocas luces al cojo ese —comenta Seth llegando a la mesa donde estaban las chicas.

—¿Sabes que es tener pocas luces Seth? Subirse a un barco y creer que a las tías se les van a caer las bragas en alta mar, pero es que tanto aquí como en Tierra, sigues siendo el mismo lerdo. ¿Lo pillas? —le responde Alice, quitándole el chicle que lleva pegado a la frente dejándolo en la mesa.

—Ahora hay que dejarla tranquila que creo que esta con la regla, vamos que interesa, le interesamos —le murmura Seth a Peter quien solo le sonríe—, han debido de estar escuchando detrás de la puerta, se están rifando el primer juego marino padre y ya tenemos boletos.

—A ver Seth como tengo que decírtelo, que yo no he venido a eso, que soy cura, que solo tu podrás tirar —le dice Peter un poco cansado de la actitud de Seth.

—Ya, pero si eso te sirve con las churris, ¿sí o no? —dice Seth, Peter no puede creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Quedan pocos minutos para ver lo que puede ocurrir con el acelerador de partículas, el movimiento se hace cada vez más fuerte por lo que Sue comienza a notar que Harry está cada vez más raro aquello la preocupa, sabe que algo no está bien. Mientras tanto en el puente de mando el Capitán y su hija Vanessa están hablando y mirando los mapas que están en el mesón.

—Mira, toda la Tierra, está rodeada por mares que se comunican, es como si fueran carreteras que fuesen uniendo los países. Pues mi trabajo es navegar por todas esas carreteras —le explica Charlie a su pequeña hija, quizás así ella entendería porque su padre nunca estaba en casa.

—¿Por todas? ¿Entonces eres como un camionero del mar? —pregunta Vanessa completamente sorprendida y curiosa a la vez.

—Sí, cariño. Sí el barco tuviera ruedas, papa seria el camionero de los 7 mares —contesta Charlie orgulloso de tu trabajo—, ¿Te acuerdas que no te pude acompañar en tu primer día de cole? Porque papá estaba aquí —Charlie señala en el mapa—. En Atenas que está en Grecia, que es un país que está a 1984 millas de España.

—¿Y eso cuánto es? —pregunta Vanessa muy curiosa.

—Pues, como quince días de viaje. Más o menos. O en Navidad, ¿te acuerdas que te pusiste muy triste, porque papá no pudo estar el día de reyes abriendo los regalos? Pues mira, porque papá estaba aquí, en China —Mientras le señala el lugar a Vanessa, Charlie trata de aguantar las lágrimas—. Que es un país, donde la gente, come mucho arroz y tienen los ojos achinados —le explica mientras Charlie se achina sus ojos con sus dedos.

—Papi, que ya sé lo que es un chino. En mi clase hay dos: Chan y Luis. ¿Y cómo de lejos está?

—China está a 7900 millas, eso quiere decir unos veinticinco días. Depende de los vientos.

—¿Y mamá dónde está? —pregunta Vanessa, Charlie traga un poco aunque le cueste detiene las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

—Mamá, está en un sitio que se sale del mapa, cariño —responde Charlie, su voz esta tensa por culpa del nudo formado en su garganta.

—Ya, ¿Pero a cuántas millas?

—A muchas, un millón de millas. Mamá está a un millón de millas cariño. —susurra Charlie.

—Pues sí que está lejos, pero como nosotros no tenemos prisa...Podemos ir poco a poco con el barco. ¿No? —dice Vanessa, su inocencia provoca que Charlie derrame un par de lágrimas, aun así él sonríe y asiente con su cabeza dándole la razón a Vanessa y la abraza con fuerza, la pequeña se queja y Charlie la deja en el suelo para que vaya a jugar con Eleazar.

En ginebra las cosas no iban mejor, el movimiento provocado por el acelerador de partículas cada vez era más fuerte, Sue no entendía lo que estaba pasando todos los científicos estaban reunidos apoyándose unos a otros para no caer.

Emmett y Rosalie siguen a la deriva en la barca, esperando que Heidi, le conteste el móvil. Esta, se encuentra en el muelle aun dentro de su coche, oye el móvil al ver que se trata de Emmett rápidamente apretar el botón para contestar.

—¿Heidi? Heidi. Te necesito —se apresura a decir Emmett.

—Ya no, subiste a ese barco. Y el barco zarpó —dice Heidi aun con la voz gangosa de tanto llorar.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando me quitabas la muleta? Decías que los inútiles, son los que se van apoyando en todo. Y yo llegué hasta aquí, para demostrarte que no soy un inútil. Sin apoyarme en nadie.

—Emmett no se puede demostrar que no se es cojo, como no se puede demostrar que no se es ciego —Emmett pone mala cara al escucharla, Rosalie sin pensarlo le quita el móvil.

—¿Heidi? Escúchame no te conozco, pero este tío ha saltado del barco y se ha remado medio océano en busca de cobertura para hablar contigo. Te está pidiendo que le esperes. Yo nunca he sido de novio formal, pero si un chico es capaz de hacer la mitad de lo que Emmett hace por ti, me cosería a su espalda y no me separaría de él nunca más —dice Rosalie convenciendo a Heidi. Emmett toma nuevamente el móvil.

—Te esperaré ¿vale? Te quiero —murmura Heidi un poco más animada.

Por fin, Emmett está feliz, convenció Heidi que lo espere, aunque su compañera de viaje hubiera gustado tener algo con Emmett, era mejor ser su amiga.

La situación cada vez es peor, el acelerador de partículas está provocando un gran terremoto, los científicos poco se pueden mantener en pie, todo ha caído al suelo y Sue ve todo aquello por la video llamada, llamo varias a su novio, pero este está demasiado ocupado viendo como el acelerador de partículas va a fallar. De un segundo a otro el transmisor en donde la doctora y Harry estaban conectados, ha fallado, la pantalla se ha vuelto en negro dejando a Sue asustada y preocupada intentando conectarse nuevamente con Harry, pero es imposible, Heidi en el coche comienza a notar algo extraño, el movimiento telúrico se hace más fuerte y los destellos en el cielo se vuelven más brillantes no sabe de dónde vienen pero aquellos destellos la absorben completamente.

Vanessa estaba muy entretenida dibujando sobre los mapas en el puente de mando, Carlisle al entrar y ver lo que la pequeña está haciendo se enoja y la baja del mesón.

—¿Pero niña qué haces? —le pregunta Carlisle dejando a Vanessa en el suelo— ¿Qué haces, qué haces? ¿Pero qué dibujas? A ver, hija. Que esto no es el pupitre, esto, son cartas de navegación, que valen un dinerito.

—¿Ese es tu gran problema? —le pregunta Charlie acercándose a él, estaba observando el radar.

—Mira, la niña ha dibujado a un delfín, en el estrecho de Magallanes. Y unos patitos, ahí en las Malvinas —acusa Carlisle.

—Toma cariño, pinta todo lo que quieras —le dice Carlisle a su hija, mientras la ayuda a subir al mesón nuevamente para que siga pintando—. Espero que no me des lecciones de cómo educar a mi hija, cuando tienes al tuyo, encerrado en bodegas. Que por cierto, no tiene mal Curriculum —le dice Charlie a su primer oficial.

—Que no es mi hijo —reniega Carlisle.

—¿Y a qué te paseas con la urna de la difunta, sin saber qué hacer con ella? Que a lo mejor resulta que la querías y te acojonaste. Por qué te viste lejos del mar, y el mar y la familia...no casan. Ya me estás sacando las cenizas de aquí y buscándoles otro lugar. Que el puente de mando no es sitio.

De pronto, un pitido muy fuerte que proviene de uno de los grandes ordenadores están en el puente de mando llama la atención de Vanessa por lo que llama a su padre para que vea lo que sucede, Charlie y Carlisle vuelven a entran al puente de mando ven que algo está mal, una gran tormenta se avecina.

—Esto es más raro que la leche —murmura Carlisle viendo el monitor y al escuchar los truenos acercándose más y más—. Las provisiones no decían nada de una tormenta.

—Aquí el Buque Escuela, Estrella Polar. Tenemos una tormenta en formación avanzada hacia a nosotros, ¿Me reciben? ¿Me reciben? —Charlie intenta comunicarse con alguien, con algún otro barco, pero nada, no consigue que nadie le responda a su llamado, mira a su pequeña asustada por los ruidos de la tormenta, la tomo y se la llevo pero antes le hablo a Carlisle—. Ordenen que enciendan máquinas, que cierren escotillas y puertas, quiero todo cerrado en cubierta principal. Y cabuyería asegurada.

—Atención a la tripulación. Se nos avecina una tormenta muy fuerte, quiero a todo el mundo metido en sus camarotes con los chalecos salvavidas puestos —ordena Carlisle por el megáfono.

Seth, Peter, Alice e Isabella que se encuentran en el club al escuchar la voz de Carlisle por el megáfono no saben qué hacer, sus amigos se encuentran a la deriva y se les avecina una tormenta de fuertes dimensiones.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta Peter—. Tenemos que hacer algo. Que estos están ahí fuera y sin ningún conocimiento de marinería. —Peter preocupado anima a sus compañeros hacer algo para salvarlos. Deciden ir a decírselo a Charlie para ver que puede hacer.

Charlie le explica a su hija lo que está pasando aunque de cierta forma para que ella no se asuste y este tranquila, pero la pequeña niña le pide a su padre que no la deje sola con las cenizas de su madre, el capitán le pide que duerma y que su hermana mayor pronto vendrá, toma la ánfora y las pone debajo del brazo listo para llevársela, pero los chicos aparecen en el camarote.

—¿Por qué no llevan puestos los chalecos salvavidas? —pregunta el capitán al verlos a todos en el camarote.

—Papá, tenemos un problema. Emmett y Rosalie salieron hace una hora en la lancha auxiliar y no han vuelto todavía. Es que Emmett necesitaba cobertura para hablar con su novia —le cuenta Isabella a su padre.

—Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que dos mamarrachos se han ido a dar una vueltecita en una lancha de fibra en plena noche en medio del océano? ¿Pero no os dais cuenta de que pueden morir? Que esta panda de gañanes no tenga pajolera idea de lo que es un barco, lo entiendo, ¿Pero tú hayas estado ahí no me entra en la cabeza? Espero que tengas el mismo valor cuando haya que llamar a sus familiares para que reconozcan los cuerpos, fuera de aquí a ponerse los chalecos, inmediatamente —ordena el Capitán completamente enojado.

Carlisle y Charlie ya están en el puente de mando poniendo el barco en dirección donde se encuentran Emmett y Rosalie están, entre tanto Carlisle se da cuenta que Charlie deja las cenizas de su esposa junto a las de la mamá de Edward, le reclama a Charlie pero ahora lo más importante era ir por los chicos.

—¿A cuánta distancia los tenemos? —pregunta Charlie mirando el radar.

—A tres millas, tardaremos por lo menos unos veinte minutos —responde Carlisle.

—Eso no es un problema, mira, esta es la lancha de los chavales y esta, esta es la madre de todas las tormentas. Y vamos de cabeza hacia ella. Activa el protocolo —ordena Charlie.

Vanessa e Isabella se encuentran en su camarote, esperando a que la tormenta acaba, Bella un poco preocupada por los chicos, ya que siempre le costaba hacer amigos y no quería que nada les pase.

—Echa peores broncas que mamá, ¿Eh? ¿Estás asustada? —pregunta Vanessa mirando a su hermana.

—Un poquito. Es que he intentado ayudar a mis amigos pero me ha salido fatal —contesta Bella.

Unos pequeños ruidos en las tuberías se escucha en el camarote, Vanessa sabe de qué se trata, Edward la estaba llamando.

—Hey, yo también tengo que ayudar a alguien te enseño un secreto. —Le dice Vanessa a Bella dejándola sola en el camarote, sin entender a su hermana Bella decide seguirla, la tenía que cuidar, después de lo que paso no quería otro regaño de su padre, ambas van hacia la sección de bodega.

—Les habla el capitán. Abandonen sus camarotes y reúnanse todos en el comedor. La tormenta a la que nos dirigimos es más fuerte de lo provisto, así que pónganse los chalecos. —ordena Charlie desde el puente de mando, Sue extrañada del movimiento del barco, sale de su camarote con rumbo hacia donde se encuentra Charlie.

—¿Por qué está moviendo el barco? ¿Hacia dónde vamos? —pregunta Sue.

—Póngase inmediatamente el chaleco. Y vuelva al comedor con todos. —le ordena el capitán dándole un chaleco a la doctora.

—No puede moverse, Ir hacia la tormenta es un suicidio. No tiene derecho a poner en juego nuestras vidas —Sue intenta persuadir al capitán de no mover el barco, todo tiene que seguir el protocolo.

—No se preocupe doctora. Ahí fuera, hay dos chicos, en una lancha de fibra en medio del océano sino vamos por ellos, morirán —le explica el capitán, este toma un teléfono para darles instrucciones a los marineros que se encuentran en la sala de máquinas, Sue sigue intentando convencer al capitán sin mucho éxito.

—Y si no, moriremos todos. Si vamos, ¡moriremos todos!.

—Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que eso no suceda, por favor ahora vaya al comedor inmediatamente —le ordena el capitán.

La doctora no sabe qué hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión, saca la pistola que tenía escondida y le apunta al capitán, de alguna forma tiene que hacerle cambiar.

—Rectifique el rumbo. No sabe de las dimensiones de la decisión que está tomando. ¡Haga virar el barco! Tenemos que volver, ¡Ahora! —le grita Sue apuntándolo con la pistola.

—Mi deber es mantener a todo el pasaje a salvo, todos. Así que si quiere que detenga el barco, va a tener que dispararme —dice Charlie mientras se acerca a la doctora, para quitarle la pistola, Sue al ver al capitán acercarse comienza a alejarse, está nerviosa y preocupada, ha perdido a su novio y familia, todo el mundo a desaparecido y no sabe qué hacer, Charlie aprovecha aquel momento y le quita la pistola, le pone el seguro, Sue no aguanta más y comienza a llorar—. Tranquilícese, no va a pasar nada. De verdad, no va a pasar nada.

Carlisle entra al puente de mando encontrándose a Charlie abrazado a Sue, no entiende la situación pero no pregunta, no es momento. Charlie le pide que tome el mando, la tormenta cada vez es peor.

Edward en la bodega puede oír los truenos productos de la tormenta, pero no porque cada vez es más fuerte el oleaje y sabe que ahí en la bodega no va a sobrevivir. Así que sigue llamando a Vanessa, ambas hermanas llegan hasta donde esta él.

—Vanessa ya, tenemos que ir al comedor, que se acerca la tormenta —le dice Bella a su hermana, el movimiento cada vez era más brusco impidiéndole

—No te preocupes por la tormenta, como los barcos tienen palos, no se los tragan nunca —le comenta Vanessa a su hermana tratando de tranquilizarla—. Aquí es. ¡Hola amigo! —grita la pequeña golpeando la puerta para que Edward sepa que ella está ahí fuera.

Edward se levanta del suelo al escuchar a su pequeña amiga y es cuando ve a Bella detrás de esa puerta, ambos se reconocen en seguida y algo dentro de remueve dentro de sus cuerpos.

—Pero bueno, si eres tú. Primero en puerto y ahora aquí, ¿Qué te estás haciendo la encontradiza conmigo o algo así? —bromea Edward.

—¿Por qué estás encerrado? —pregunta Bella tirando la cadena que está en la puerta.

—Asuntillos familiares. Si me abres te lo cuento.

—Es el hijo del tío Carlisle, que ha venido a conocerlo al barco, pero el tío lo ha encerrado porque no sabe quién es. Y papá se ha enfadado con él —Le explica Vanessa a su hermana, la pequeña está muy bien enterada de la situación.

Isabella se aleja de la puerta, Edward piensa que lo ha abandonado, pero ella ha decidido ayudarlo, solo porque la tormenta está cada vez más cerca y no quiere tener la culpa de que alguien muera ahogado.

—Te voy a abrir, pero te aviso de que voy armada, así que bobadas las justas —le advierte Bella pidiéndole que se eche para atrás.

—Vale, vale —dice Edward moviéndose.

Bella entra en la bodega cargando con un arpón apuntándole, Edward queda sorprendido pues no creía lo del arma.

—Hola —Edward saluda a Vanessa con una sonrisa, gracias a la pequeña podrá salvarse—¿Un arpón? No sé, yo creía que después de nuestro primer encuentro, me recibirías con algo más romántico —bromea Edward tratando de meter su mano a su bolsillo.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué haces? —pregunta Bella un poco nerviosa, Edward le muestra la cámara y aprovecha para tomarle una foto.

—Siempre hago fotos a las cosas bonitas que veo —le explica Edward luego de haber hecho la foto mostrándosela a la pequeña.

—Que chula, te ha llamado cosa bonita —le dice a su hermana— ¿Quieres que sea tu novia? —pregunta Vanessa.

—Vanessa, apuntarme con un arpón, es el paso previo a la primera cita. Ya lo verás —Le dice a Vanessa guiñándole—. Tú prueba que igual cambio de opinión —le dice a Bella.

—Bueno, te saco de aquí, porque me das pena y no quiero que te mueras ahogado con la tormenta.

—¿Qué tormenta? Si sólo están cayendo cuatro gotas —bromea Edward, pero de golpe sufren un fuerte movimiento que los bota al suelo.

—Tenemos que ir a rescatar a dos compañero que se encuentran en la deriva en una lancha.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Edward completamente sorprendido. Era una muerte segura aquello.

Edward rápidamente se dirige al puente de mando, tenía que saber si era verdad todo aquello.

—Capitán. ¿Es verdad que está llevándonos al puñetero centro de una tormenta? Venga, dígame —le pregunta Edward cuando entra a la sala de mando.

—Vamos a ir a rescatar a los chavales, no va a pasar nada —le dice Charlie.

—No me venga con cuentos, está intentando mover un cascarón de más de quinientas toneladas y setenta y cinco metros de eslora en medio de un temporal. Hay viento de treinta y cinco nudos, ni siquiera rozamos la tormenta. Yo voy a ir —Carlisle lo detiene, no permitirá que el salga ahí afuera, Edward aprieta los dientes y se gira hacia Charlie—. Usted sabe que no es la forma más rápida de hacer un rescate. Saldré con la zodiac, puedo ir y volver en la cuarta parte de lo que lo haría usted y lo sabe —le dice Edward.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte. Esos chicos son mi responsabilidad —Charlie no está dispuesto a que Edward se arriesgue.

—¿Qué pasa con los otros cuarenta que están en este barco? ¿De quién son? Va a jugar con sus vidas —pregunta Edward, decidido a ir por los chicos y no exponer a los demás.

—Capitán por favor —le ruega Sue.

—Rotundamente no, te lo prohíbo Ulises —Le dice Ricardo. Pero este hace caso omiso y va a por la zodiac.

—Estas sordo es una puñetera orden —le detiene Carlisle.

—¡Que me sueltes! —le grita Edward—. Ni soy marino y ni usted mi padre ¿no?

—Edward espera —grita Charlie antes que Edward salga—, toma, dame en todo momento la posición y te cuidado —el capitán le da un walkie.

Todos los alumnos están en el comedor como lo ha ordenado el capitán, todos estaban asustado por la tormenta, Esme, quitándole un poco de hierro al asunto, sigue con el horario establecido comienza a servir la cena. Producto de la tormenta el barco no deja de moverse, algunos movimientos más fuertes provocando que los chicos caigas y tengan que a sujetarse de las mesa para no caer. Isabella junto con su hermana se encuentran en el camarote, Bella ha inventado un juego para que Vanessa no tuviera miedo. En el puente de mando Charlie obtiene la posición de Edward a través del radio, las cosas a través del radar no está nada bien, la tormenta toma fuerza cada vez más, la zodiac donde Edward va por los chicos, va directo hacia el centro de la tormenta, Charlie le pide que tenga cuidado, pero producto de los bruscos movimientos las cenizas de las mujeres fallecidas caen al suelo, Carlisle intenta poner las cenizas en su lugar pero sin mucho éxito.

—Eso es la botavara del mástil de la mayor, que no soporta la presión del viento —dice Eleazar luego de haber escuchado unos fuertes crujidos.

—¿Qué pasaría si se rompe ese mástil? —pregunta Peter, todos los chicos estaban aterrados.

Eleazar hace una seña con su mano directo hacia abajo, aquello significa que sin el mástil el barco de hundirá.

—¿Tu chaleco? —pregunta Peter al ver que Alice no lo lleva.

—Me lo deje en el baño un segundo, no, Edward se lo ha llevado —responde Alice.

Peter sin pensarlo se quita el chaleco y se lo da a Alice, esta se niega varias veces, pero Peter no le escucha y se lo da de todas formas, ella se lo pone no con muchas ganas.

—Animo, que de un naufragio se sale —dice Eleazar—Yo estuve en uno 4 minutos sin oxígeno en el cerebro y aquí estoy tan normal.

Charlie a través del radar observa que la zodiac donde va Edward se acerca cada vez más a la barca donde estaban Rosalie y Emmett, el capitán le avisa a Edward para que los pueda ver y llevar de vuelta al barco.

Todo el barco comienza a temblar, todo el servicio se mueve de forma extraña, pero de un momento a otro todos los cubiertos salen disparados hacia el techo del comedor, como si se tratara de un gran imán, además todos los radares dejaron de funcionar volviendo las pantallas en negro preocupando a todo el pasaje incluyendo a los que estaban en el puente de mando. Luego de unos segundos los cubiertos comienzan a caer sobre los alumnos en el comedor, todos están muy asustados, todos se preguntan de que se trata todo esto, porque claramente no es una tormenta normal, en el puente de mando todo comenzó a funcionar nuevamente, Charlie comienza nuevamente con la radio para poder comunicarse con Edward, pero este no contesta. Seth viendo a todos asustados decide contar unos chistes, el primero es Seth, quien al terminar de contar el chiste, algunos chicos se ríen distrayéndose un poco, Eleazar también quiere participar, por lo que comienza a contar su chiste, Edward ha encontrado a los chicos y se dirigen para el barco.

Cuando Emmett y Rosalie están en el barco, Sue le pide al capitán volver a las coordenadas donde estaban para seguir a salvo, en el radar comienza a sonar nuevamente, miles y miles de señales emitidas por barcos piden ayuda, Charlie no sabe qué hacer, la tormenta está provocando grandes olas de hasta 7 metros, pero de un segundo a otro aquellas señales desaparecen del radar, todos incluyendo el capitán no lo pueden creer, alla afuera ya no hay nada. Sue nuevamente le pide al capitán volver a las coordenadas.

Luego de horas rozando la tormenta por fin amaneció un nuevo día y la normalidad comienza a llegar. Charlie revisa todo el barco para ver qué tan graves han sido los daños, pero nada se fue a perdida por lo que pueden continuar con el viaje. Carlisle le cuenta a Charlie los daños entre los marineros y los daños en los pisos inferiores, además de los ordenadores que no funcionan, también le pone al tanto que las coordinadas que les dio la doctora Sue los situaron justo arriba de la cima en santa teresa, de lo contrario no hubieran sobrevivido. Tampoco se han podido contactar con capitanía, ni a salvamento, es como si todos hubieran desaparecido. Charlie no puede creer aquello, por lo que le pide a Carlisle que ponga rumbo el barco hacia el puerto de Seattle, pero antes de eso, el primer oficial de la cocina sale con dos ánforas.

—Son las cenizas de tu difunta —Charlie toma la ánfora donde se suponen están las cenizas de Reneé—. Al final he partido por lo sano, mitad y mitad. Yo creo que la mía tenía más peso que tu Reneé, pero no es cuestión de andar regateando cenizas.

—Vale, Vale, déjalo —le pide Charlie.

—¿Vamos? —le invita Carlisle a su amigo, este acepta y ambos suben a cubierta.

Allí en cubierta y con todo el valor necesitado Charlie vierte las cenizas de Reneé al mar, Carlisle a su lado hace lo mismo, Charlie no aguanta las lágrimas y en confianza comienza a llorar, su amigo y compañero no duda en apoyarlo dándole un gran abrazo.

—Les habla el capitán, les ordeno que se tomen la tarde libre, les invito a divertirse, que tomen el sol, charlar y beberse una cerveza a mi salud —le ordena el capitán a todo el barco a través del radio que se comunica con el megáfono, todos los chicos celebran, pues llevaban muchas horas ordenando y limpiando el barco.

Todos los chicos están en cubierta, las chicas en bikinis y los chicos sin playera, todos tomando el sol, disfrutando de la tarde libre.

—Hey chaval, voy a estar aquí tumbada hasta que el sol se meta colega —dice Alice disfrutando del sol mientras saca una cerveza—. Después voy a seguir tumbada hasta que vuelva a salir.

Las chicas a su lado comienzan a reír por las ocurrencias de Alice.

—Chicos, quiero que sepáis que les debo una, gracias por ayudarme —dice Emmett dirigiéndose a sus nuevos amigos, en especial a Edward, quien fue a por ellos en medio de la tormenta.

—Sí que me debes una majete, échame un poquito de crema, anda —bromea Rosalie mostrándole el bote de bloqueador solar.

Todos comienzan a reír por el atrevimiento de Rosalie, Seth ni corto ni perezoso toma una de las manguera, llamando al padre, este le advierte que no lo haga, pero como siempre Seth no hace caso y comienza a mojar a Peter sin piedad, este solo sonríe dejándose empapar por su amigo, Edward desde lejos comienza a reír divertido por la situación, Peter ya cansado se quita la camisa quedando solo en pantalón. Todos los chicos comienzan a disfrutar del agua incluido Edward, riendo completamente divertidos.

—¿Y tú de dónde has salido? —le pregunta Seth a Edward luego de un rato.

—Vine persiguiendo a una chica —responde Edward mirando la espalda de Bella, esta al escucharlo se gira mirando al chico cobrizo, este solo sonríe divertido, Seth celebra la respuesta de Edward comenzando a mojarlo nuevamente.

 ** _"La tormenta más grande del mundo no me ha dado miedo, lo que me da miedo es el profesor que duerme al final del pasillo porque él sabe nuestros secretos pero yo no sé los suyos"_**

* * *

**Son palabras de Vanessa. Espero que les guste mucho, recuerden que es una adaptación de una serie española "El barco". y los personajes son de S. Meyer.


End file.
